


Fun and Games

by TonksieFea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, I have No Excuse, Idiots in Love, Smut, UST to RST, Vaginal Fingering, seriously nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksieFea/pseuds/TonksieFea
Summary: “You’re playing a dangerous game Mandalorian.” She warned with a confident smirk.“We never did get to finish.” he volleyed back. This was the game. The serve and set. Every shot easily volleyed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this came around because I mentioned an HC that the reason Grogu tried to choke Cara was because he can read minds and Honry!Cara brain was arm wrestling Din and got turns on and imagined pinning him to the wall and it scared Grogu so he wanted to protect Din. .... and someone said I should fic it
> 
> Betaed by Wolfy!

Cara raked her eyes over the unarmored wonder standing in front of her in her tiny apartment. She had almost no decoration in her house not counting a plastic plant Karga had gotten her to ‘liven up the place’. He said it was her employee of the month award. Din Djarin stood in casual clothes next to a basic table that usually had one chair. Tonight it had two as he’d pulled the chair from her desk in her bedroom. She’d taken off her armor and was walking around in a loose black shirt that went low enough you could barely see the shorts peeking out under it. He himself had chosen to remove his beskar leaving only his helmet and his casual under-armor clothes.

They’d been sitting at the table and pretending to drink for most of the night when the conversation had shifted to this.

“You’re playing a dangerous game Mandalorian.” She warned with a confident smirk.

“We never did get to finish.” he volleyed back. This was the game. The serve and set. Every shot easily volleyed.

“Yeah, it didn’t go so well.”

“We won’t be interrupted this time.”

“Where  _ is _ the little green guy?” She asked, pouring herself a glass of some local drink or another and one for him, with a straw of course.

“I asked Karga to watch him. Said I had some unfinished business.” He tilted his head in just that way that told her he had a smug, challenging smirk even if she’d never seen it

“I’m unfinished business now?” her teasing smirk pulled at her lips.

A low chuckle rumbled from the helmet that added a heat to places she wasn’t used to needing to ignore “You’re saying you don’t want another go?” He challenged.

Oh if that bucket head only knew how he made her heart flutter she’d never live it down. She paced back over to the table putting down the drinks and looking him over slowly taking in every inch of beskar looking for the man underneath. “Fine. You’re on.” she said and sat down. He took the chair opposite her pulling off his glove. She put her own hand on the table and clasped his looking pointedly into the visor. 

“On the count of three?” She suggested. 

“One….”

“Two…”

“Three..” and in an instant both of their strengths met in a perfect match. Just like before both strained at full strength aiming to make the other’s hand hit the table. His hand was warm in hers, calloused and strong like a soldier. She was sure hers was just as rough, though somehow his grip almost made her look almost dainty. 

She pressed on eyes still locked onto him. Each time one made a small move forward the other rallied and pushed them back to center. Her body was tensed and both had immense amounts of competitive nature lacing every look and move. Just like the last time they’d done this unbidden images flooded her mind.

She pictured yanking him up and shoving him against a wall. Tearing off his under armor and having her way with him both panting for a very different reason than the current exertion. She imagined him all flushed under the armor and panting as she ran her tongue over his chest and bit into a bicep she knew had to be impressive under his pauldron.

She could hear the labored sound of his breathing and felt the trembling of her own arm. “Same place as before. I’m still gonna win.” She insisted pushing herself harder as her arm started to move. 

“Not yet.” He insisted and pressed harder himself pushing her back to center. She shifted slightly and her foot brushed his calf causing him to tense in a whole new way. She took that in not letting up on the match and neither did he though he had faltered slightly. Suddenly her earlier thoughts didn’t seem so far fetched. 

She narrowed her eyes and moved her foot to inch up his calf carefully to avoid the plates of armor and hit the softer fabric. “Cara.” He grit a grunt of warning, his hand once again falters. She nearly gets him to the table when he manages to push her back to center and a new game is suddenly set into motion.

“What’s wrong Mando?” She asked somehow, mixing innocent and flirting. She heard a grunt and suddenly his knee was on the inside of hers and she wobbled as her fluttering stomach went wild and her eyes flashed. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth to keep herself controlled which seemed to get him distracted for a moment. She heard a grunt and instantly went “Kriff this.” 

She let go of his hand and pulled him up by the collar pressing him against the wall. “Tell me to stop.” she rasped and she could hear him swallow under his helmet. 

“I---” 

“Tell me to stop.” She rasped again at the long pause. 

“Don’t stop.” He rasped and there it was. She pulled open the belt and pulled him in by it. In an instant his other glove flew to the floor and his hands were on her. She pulled off his belt and threw it to the side and the forehead of his visor gently pressed to hers. She’s heard of Mandalorians doing this as a greeting, the Keldabe kiss, and she hadn’t understood it then. Now it made perfect sense. She desperately wanted to kiss him, to taste his lips and feel his jaw, but that movement soothed her lust a little.

At least it had until his hands snuck from her hips to her ass and squeezed and suddenly there was a whole new life to the fire in her. She easily opened the pants he wore under his armor and pushed up his shirt running hands over his thin stomach and getting a flash of caramel skin and a little bit of dark curling hair. She subconsciously bit her lip as she ran her eyes over the skin and her fingers teased the thin layer of hair. She pulled the shirt up even more to see a tanned but hairless chest and the lips slowly pulled from her teeth as she smiled at the image. His hands seemed to be frozen in place and she could feel his eyes glued to her and taking her reactions in. She looked up at the visor and smiled. “You're wearing too many clothes.” she flirted and that seemed to start him.

In seconds his hands flew down on her thighs and she was being lifted to wrap her legs around his hips. Her arms circled around his shoulders and she pulled at the turtleneck type shirt just enough to get it free of his helmet and pull it down to get to skin. She kissed his neck feeling stubble under her tongue. So he had some kind of facial hair. Little hints and tidbits were starting to form in her mind of this man and she was piecing them together creating a very sexy image in her mind. 

Her teeth skimmed the tiny patch of skin she had to work with and she heard a grunt as his grip on her tightened and she couldn’t fight a self satisfied smirk as he walked them with surprising grace into her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She pushed back so she was up against the pillows and quickly deposited her shirt to the floor which seemed to stop him for a moment. He just stood there still staring at her and she would have started to feel shy if she hadn’t seen a clear visible reaction tenting his opened pants.

“Close your eyes.” Din rasped and she arched a brow. 

“Am I keeping them closed? Because if I’m doing the rest of this blindfolded, those pants are coming off first.” She insisted with a playful smile. She heard a frustrated groan come from the helmet and couldn’t help a laugh.

“You’re going to kill me.” He groused to her and she shrugged leaning back in a way that very clearly accentuated her cleavage in the thin bra she had on. The bra didn’t do much for shape and it wasn’t meant to be sexy, it was meant to work under armor and be sensible, but he didn’t seem to mind with the way she could see his head tilt just enough to tell her where his eyes were.

“Not yet, I have things I’d rather do first.” she assured and he laughed a sexy low laugh that sent shockwaves of heat all over her body, all seemingly aiming for the spot between her legs.

“Just close your eyes.” He said with a huff. She loved that, the frustration. They were never going to have a sweet or gentle first time. They met in a fight and they hadn’t stopped fighting since. She wouldn’t want them to either. That competition, that heat, that connection on the battlefield, that was real! That was far more real to her than flowers or candy or any of that other crap. This right here was the most honest they could get. 

She stared at him challengingly for a moment, but finally sighed and closed her eyes leaning back on her elbows to wait. If he really expected her to keep her eyes closed this entire time she was going to kill him. She’d do it, but she had more she wanted to see first. She heard the disengage of the helmet and the clunk of it being put down. She heard the shuffle of fabric and the clink of him picking it up, but not putting it back on. 

She was surprised at how much just the sounds and images in her mind were affecting her. The image of him completely trusting her as he walked around her apartment with his dark hair bared to the world. She could construct an image in her mind even as she was missing the features of his face only having the hints she’d learned from the flashes she’d gotten of skin she’d uncovered.

She heard his shirt flop to the floor right next to hers and a sigh right over her. He was looking down at her and she had to press her legs together to try and fight some of the pressure and need building between them at the anticipation. Suddenly his hand fell on her stomach. It was nearly scorchingly hot and she felt him smoothe his hand over the skin stroking gently at it. His other hand cupped her jaw and suddenly lips were on hers.

A moan ripped from her throat as her hand shot up and she was pleased with her assessment as she felt loose curls she could grab onto and run her hands in. She felt the slight rub of stubble against her chin and cheeks as she dragged him closer arching up for more. Her mouth was demanding on his as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, which he was happy to accept and return with equal demand. 

He pulled back way too soon and she tried to yank him back closer, her eyes staying closed tightly out of sheer force of will. She heard a groan from him, deep and needy and she laughed a little. “I got you now Mando.” she parroted her words from their last armwrestling match.

His laugh at that ran through her making her pull on his hair again wanting more, needing more of him. “I thought you wanted me to put my helmet back on.” He pointed out.

“Kriff the helmet.” she cursed. Did she want to see him, absolutely, but damn if kissing him wasn’t addicting. She could spend the whole damn night doing that, or at least she would if the promise of more weren’t right there.

His lips crashed into hers again and she moaned moving a hand to his hips and grabbing him by the slight gap in his pants making him fall forward his hands flying from their places on her body to catch himself and pulling a laugh from both of them. “Next time.” He whispered to her his mouth kissing down her neck making her moan and arch to give him room. His hand came up to hers, which was firmly threaded in his hair and not moving and he gently pulled himself free. “I promise.” A promise of next time. 

That felt heavy on her mind, that meant this wasn’t just one time of the two of them lost in passion. That meant he’d thought about it too. That meant he wanted to do it again. She refused to let panic or fear chase away her excitement. She wasn’t sure what they could have but at least having a round two was something she wasn’t going to turn down.

She let her grip go with a huff and let him stand up and put his helmet back on. “You can open your eyes.” He offered and she did. There before her was a very disheveled mandalorian with a helmet that looked far too big with every other piece of his armor removed and his pants hanging open and barely able to contain his erection that was pushing hard at the gap. She couldn’t help but laugh at the image in front of her. He looked precious, sexy for certain, but somehow so open and bared to her and she was never good at dealing with emotions. “Great that’s exactly what every guy dreams of when a gorgeous woman sees him shirtless.” He grumbled sounding like he was pouting which just drove her deeper to giggles.

“No no, I’m sorry. That’s not it. Trust me you’re very sexy.” she attempted to assure him as she pushed herself to her knees and laced her arms around his shoulder pressing her forehead to his visor and pulling a gasp from him. “You just look…. Well it’s an image let me put it that way.” She explained her hand trailing lightly over his chest and she flicked his nipple making him groan as his hands fell to her hips drawing her closer.

“Not helping.” He grunted and she felt his hands clench on her hips.

“Here maybe this will help.” She offered and pulled back just enough to quickly and effectively pull off her bra over her head. “Better?” she asked.

He closely observed her movements and she could clearly see the downward tilt and her own breasts mirrored to her in the shiny beskar. She didn’t even have to guess as to where his eyes were and she smirked extremely confident at his reaction. “Much.” He added and she rolled her eyes. 

“Get down here.” She used a quick combat move and flipped him onto the bed making him let out an oomph of air as his back hit the mattress and in seconds she was straddling his hips looming over him both shirtless. Her hands once again trailed over his shoulders and down his chest to his stomach and she lowered her lips to kiss down his neck then to his shoulder and she lightly bit at his bicep eliciting a few groans as he ground his hips up to her. 

His hands had stayed pretty still through most of this. With a few notable exceptions, they had stayed firmly on her hips. That didn’t last long once he was on his back. As soon as he was looking up at her his hands trailed up her sides and one of his hands cupped her breast drawing a curse from her as his thumb lazily circled around her nipple. Her hips rocked against his and she knew she needed to get them both out of the remainder of her clothing because hers were already well into unsalvageable territory. Just as that thought entered her mind the hand that wasn’t on her breast snuck into her knickers and shorts. She felt his finger move up her slick opening and moaned arching her back.

“Phwoar” he hissed moving his finger up and down her slick folds again pressing ever so lightly over her clit working her up as her hips rocked against his hand making her bite down into his shoulder and suck to hold back the wonton noises that clawed at the back of her throat. 

“It’s been a while.” She admitted to try and brush off just how wet she was. It wasn’t a lie, she hadn’t really been with anyone since she’d settled here. At first she’d told herself it was just that she didn’t find anyone here attractive but that had very clearly not been the case the more time she spent here. It was just that no one was quite as attractive to her as the man beneath her now. 

His only response to her explanation was to slip two fingers deep inside of her and she moaned pushing herself up on his chest to get a better angle biting onto her lip as she rocked her hips against his hand and his fingers pumped a maddeningly slow rhythm in and out of her. “More.” She breathed an almost plea and he was happy to answer. She could feel his eyes drinking her like a man in a desert at an oasis. She tried to get a good place, but every time she moved her shorts seemed to get in the way and she cursed under her breath. She kissed his chest one last time, pleased to see a mark already forming on his shoulder before gently pulling his hand from her and lifting her leg to fully pull off her shorts. “That’s much better.” She smirked. “Now where were we?” She asked and in an instant he moved like a bullet. This time he was on top of her. Resting between her legs his hand instantly going back to her center sliding three fingers easily inside. “Din.” She moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure that hit her body with his movement. 

He paused his movements hearing his name from her lips and she panicked for a moment, her hands clenched on his shoulders looking up at him, his fingers still buried deep. “Was that ok?”

“Yeah.” Was all he said for a moment that felt like forever as he looked at her. Normally she could read every emotion on him. They spoke without words or facial expressions so often Karga had accused her of being force sensitive enough to read minds. She wasn't; she just knew him. Right now he was unreadable though and just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him they could stop he started his slow rhythm of his fingers up his thumb going to circle and tease her clit bringing more pleasure as his fingers curled. “Say it again.” The request was surprisingly gentle. It wasn’t a demand, it was more of a plea that struck deep inside of her.

“Din.” She breathed. “Harder.” he was more than happy to oblige. He increased the speed his fingers went and he pressed the head of his helmet against her shoulder making her moan at the feel of cool metal against her hot skin. She hadn’t expected that to feel as good as it did. Her nails raked down his back clawing to bring him closer to her and she could feel the coil of a climax in her stomach. “So close. Please.” she panted.

“I wish I could rip off my helmet and taste you.” He muttered quietly. “I can smell you from here.” he added and damn if that didn’t do it. Those words mixing with everything else shoved her over the edge with a cry of his name. “You’re beautiful Cara.” he whispered to her and worked her through her climax. She fell back on the bed panting and sweaty and thoroughly pleased. 

She coaxed him higher and kissed his shoulder and chest her hand slipping into his pants ready to return the favor. She wrapped her hand around his velvet length straining hard against the prison his pants created. She gently moved up and down over it eliciting a low guttural moan as his head once again fell to her shoulder. “Those are some talented hands you have there, Mandalorian.” She murmured to him. “Can’t wait to test that mouth of yours.” She added and flipped them over so she was again on top. Somehow she knew he was about to object but she stopped him with a gentle squeeze of her hand. “Nope my turn now.” She flirted pulling down his pants slowly.

He laid back watching her and if a helmet could look cocky he absolutely did. She could see smugness in his body language and he had good reason to be smug. He was not a small man that was clear from looking down and she was certain he was pleased with having made her cum already. She was competitive though, and that look made this a competition. She arched a brow at his look and leaned down gently trailing the tips of her hair over his stomach as she moved. “Cara what are you--” He was cut off by the loud groan that ripped through his throat as she wrapped her mouth around the very tip of his cock and gently sucked.

That had gotten the smug look off of him and she was very pleased with herself as she lowered down slightly taking more of him in her hand directly below her mouth to extend the feeling. She ran the tip of her tongue over the ridge at the bottom of his head drawing another low moan that went right to her already dripping core and sent goosebumps all over her body. She took more of him in sucking as she did, taking as much as she could before moving back up and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. She drank in every grunt and moan as she moved. She flicked her eyes up to him seeing the reflection of what she was doing at locked eyes with him in the way only she could.

Keeping complete eye contact she once again slowly took his cock into her mouth as far as she could sucking and massaging with her tongue. Her hand slipped to her own center to tease her fingers over her dripping folds. She could feel the pressure of need building all over again and she needed some relief. She watched as his helmet moved enough to see her hand then back to her eyes and his head fell back with a string of mandalorian curses and some in another language she didn’t know. “Cara I need you.” He grunted out and she could hear how his teeth were clenched. 

She let his erection fall out of her mouth with a pop and smirked “You have me.” She pointed out. “I’m right here.” She added lightly trailing the tips of her teeth over the edge of the head bringing out another grunt. 

“You know what I mean.” he growled his hands going to her shoulders making her pause.

“Do I?” she flirted, taking him into her mouth again and sucking.

With a string of curse words she was yanked up by the shoulders and flipped to the bed with force, her hand ripped from her center and held firmly next to her head. He’d gotten the drop on her in her surprise and she tried to flip them again but he held firm his entire weight on her. “Tell me to stop.” he mirrored her words at the very start pulling a laugh from her as she looked up at him. She instantly wrapped her legs around him pulling him in by her heels on his ass. 

“Not a Wampa’s chance on Tattooine.” She smirked up at him, eyes locked to his and somehow she just knew he was smiling under that helmet and a smile broke out on hers. He placed the forehead of his helmet to hers and she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck holding him there with her eyes closed just drinking in the gentle moment. While she held him in place he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside of her with ease. Both tensed at the flood of pleasure that just being like that seemed to bring.

There was an exquisite stretch of feeling filled that had her clinging to him, her legs tightening their hold. One hand held the back of his neck the other rested on his biceps as he held himself over her muscles straining. She rocked her hips with a quiet barely breathed “Please.” and he started to move in earnest. There was no slow or gentle starting pace. He was plunging deep into her with abandon and she angled herself so it hit just the right place inside of her every time. 

Their voices joined together in a string of moans and breathing as she coaxed him on every time with variations on “Yes, please, more yes.” The hand that wasn’t holding him up moved from her thigh down to her hip and up her side to massage her breast pulling out another long moan from her. She bucked up against him using her legs to angle them both.

All too soon his hand soon moved down her stomach to tease her clit and she could feel herself tightening again. “Close Cara please.” He growled in her ear so close she could hear his raw voice under the voice modulator. 

It was enough to send her spiraling over the edge, her head thrown back and nails digging into his shoulder and arm as she shouted his name to her small, bare apartment. He tumbled over the cliff after her, spurting hot seed deep inside of her with a rasp of her name parading from his lips like a prayer. He managed to fall to the side as he collapsed under the exhaustion of his climax and she instantly turned to press close to him, her nose to his chest and her hand gently playing with the small line of hair she felt on his stomach.

“How long can you stay?” she asked her voice low. She didn’t expect him to stay the night. She was sure he would be gone as soon as he could regain his breath. Normally she would be fine with that, but for some reason with him she hated the thought of him leaving. She swallowed against the feeling in her throat. She hated that he made her so damn weak that she didn’t want him to go.

She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She heard a sigh and felt the tickle of his breath on her hair under the helmet that wasn’t quite as locked down without all the other parts of his armor. “Don’t know yet. It’s dangerous for the kid to stay in one place too long.” He admitted. She closed her eyes as a smile pulled at her lips unable to believe the man holding her in his arms. How did he know so much and still miss everything sometimes. 

“I meant tonight.” she pointed out with a laugh and she pressed a light kiss to his chest nuzzling into his neck as her leg slipped between his. “How long can you stay tonight?” She explained.

“Oh.” He laughed a bit and pulled her even closer. “I think Karga can handle the kid for one night. I made sure he was sound asleep before I came.” He explained. “A few frogs and a bowl of warm soup and that kid can hibernate.” he added.

“Frogs?” She asked looking up at the helmet she knew as well as any face her hand going up to run along the line she saw.

“Yeah it’s weird I know but he loves them.” he said looking down at her and both laughed. She bit her lip looking up thinking the situation over and rolled away from him. She shivered as soon as the air hit her skin and he made a sort of grunting noise of displeasure as she moved but she opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the sash she’d used to cover her tattoo the first time they’d come here before rolling back. 

“Can you tie this for me?” She asked instantly, seeing confusion in his body language. Though a part of his looked a little excited and she had to laugh. “That too if you want but I was just thinking you shouldn’t have to sleep in your helmet.” She pointed out holding it out to him and turning her back. She heard him shift and crawl closer and press his chest to her back as he gently wrapped the black band around her eyes. He was careful and slow in his movements sure to get all of her hair out of the way. It was sweet, methodical and so terribly him. She hadn’t heard him take his helmet off, but he must have because she felt a pair of lips and a layer of stubble come into contact with her shoulder making her tilt her head to the side to give him space. 

“Thank you.” he breathed into her ear kissing her neck. “No one has ever done that for me before.” He explained making a smile bloom on her lips and she turned around pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Careful or I might demand a round three.” she warned, making him laugh and pull her in flopping back so she was pressed to his chest as they shifted and wrapped around each other.

“Give me ten minutes and I’m all yours.” He said with a rumbling laugh, kissing her again deeply, his hand cupping her cheek.

“I like the sound of that.” she flirted nuzzling his neck and taking a deep breath of the smell of metal and leather and spice and him. Her entire body relaxed. He smelled like home. “We never did figure out who would win in an arm wrestle.”


End file.
